<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little rusty by Ninjafoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024531">A little rusty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafoxy/pseuds/Ninjafoxy'>Ninjafoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All other ships are mentioned, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, boyfriend fucked up, boyfriend talks, boyfriends name is keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafoxy/pseuds/Ninjafoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitty has an experience</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Whitty/Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little rusty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whitty was spray painting,working on this mural he had been constructing. It was taking him a while as he poured his soul into it. Then he saw that damned blue haired guy. He was shivering in his usual t-shirt. So Whitty asked him “hey man do you need a ride home.” The blue haired boy just shook his head no. “Why not” said Whitty. “ I don’t really have a home now, I'm just trying to get to the nearest hotel” The cyan haired man said. “Also the name is Keith”. “Well the name is Whitty if you didn’t know” he replied.  “You can crash at my place for tonight dude”. Keith nodded shamefully. “How did this happen man and where's that chick you were hanging out with”. Whitty asked. “I…… cheated on her with my ex boyfriend” the smaller man said. Whitty felt something when he said that he thought “its just surprise i just dont know any gay people before now i'm straight anyway yeah totally”. Keith then shivered. Whitty said “hey man just take my Hoodie”. So he saw the smaller man put on a way oversized hoodie, it felt like his heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it he felt like he had too. So they mounted the motorcycle and Keith held on tight to whitty’s torso very afraid of the motorcycle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>